The invention concerns a method and apparatus for information exchange, as well as a corresponding computer program and a corresponding computer-readable storage medium that can be used, in particular, for setting up company interactive television (iTV), especially a live broadcast system, in which the viewer uses his connected workplace computer to participate.
The continuous rise in the percentage of electronics in complex products, especially in vehicles, and the rapid development of these components are requiring continuous qualifications of employees in the business organization.